College romance
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Hopes and dreams being shatter. Restless nights full of passion. To wake-up in a world where hated, anger, pain, hurt, and loved are involved. Between love and hate anything can happen inside college. 18-Sakura will see Naruto world through her eyes and 21-senior Naruto will learn to love Sakura leaving his hate and pain. Are you college material so let your imagination fly...
1. Chapter 1 getting ready

**Warning this story is for Mature readers only.**

I heard my name being called over and over again. "Sakura, Sakura my mother voice is calling me from the kitchen.

I growl to myself and roll out of my comfortable bed.

I take my sweet time to neatly tuck the corners of my bed sheets under white mattress this the last morning that I will be here! to do any task for months to come.

"Who know's If I will return," I said to myself.

"What if I feel in love with someone else there!?" I said.

"If I'm lucky, I will get married to him," I said.

"Sakura!" She calls again.

"Mothers can be annoying," I said.

The smell of breakfast triggers my noise.

I hear two voice echoing through the house.

"I wonder who mother is talking too?" she has the habit of talking to herself."

"Where did I put those oranges," she said.

"I found them Mrs. Haruno, " a male voice said.

"The voice sounds familiar," I said.

I slap myself on my cheek, my boyfriend Deidara is here! to company me and my mother, as she drops me off on a college campus.

I feel a knot in my stomach that is growing with each step, I take to the bathroom, by the time I start the shower, It's a pain in the butt.

I spent the last few years nervously think of going to college.

I have attended a high school party with my sister Shayla, I got very drunk on Smirnoff sour watermelon and I didn't know I was passing a joint among my friend and my sister Shayla, after an hour I and my sister Shayla got the munchies.

Since that day I and my sister didn't attend any more parties, so instead my weekends I spent them with my sister Shayla studying and preparing are selves for this day while my high school friends, continue to get drunk somewhere, frying their brains out by smoking the natural herb of weed, letting their future slip through their fingers like water.

Flashback.

I remember like it was yesterday, I was sitting outside on my stairs waiting for Yuney the mail lady to deliver the mail when I saw the white mail truck stop in front of my pink house.

I blink a couple of times when, I saw Yuney heading my way, "hello pinkie she said.

Don't call me that Yuney" I said.

"It slips through my lips pinkie," she said.

"Oops It slips again," she said.

I just give her a mad face.

I saw yuney looking inside her huge mail bag, searching for are mail, her you go, sweetie, she said.

I grabbed the mail from her hands, as I looked through, I did a dance, my acceptance letter to George, Washington State University, was finally here!.

"Should I open it," I said.

"No I shouldn't" I answer my own question.

I can hear a voice inside my head, "open it" she said.

"You never know if you got accepted," the voice said.

I listen to the voice inside my head, I open it.

"Yes, I got accepted" I shouted inside my head.

"Good for you!" the voice said.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm talking to myself," I said.

"Mother, mother, mother were are you," I said.

I saw mother running out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

"Sakura why are you shouting," mother said.

"Mother I got accepted as I flash the paper in front of her face.

"Let me see," mother said.

I placed the letter on her hands.

I saw her eyes roaming the paper up and down, and then she read it.

She cried for hours, and I have to admit, I was very proud of myself, all my hard work finally paid off. I had once considered leaving Washington for college but... I was thinking about leaving mother on her own.

My father passed away a year ago, he got shot a couple of times, he was called in to check on a violence call. Since that day he passed away, I have not stopped visiting his grave. I went on my own to visit him on father days, mother was at work and, I bought him a balloon that said, to the best father in the world, I wrap it around the flower vase.

When the holidays come around it was hard for me and mother, to celebrate thanksgiving dinner, It was not the same anymore since father passed away, so instead of mother cooking turkey. We will go out in eat at a fancy restaurant. For christmas it was the same, we didn't decorated the christmas tree or hang christmas lights, Instead I and my mother will go to his grave, and we will decorate it with Christmas ornaments.

I will look up at the sky to have a conversation with him, daddy I miss you so much, I remember sitting in your lap when I was smaller, and you open the books of memory lane, you will tell me you join the police academy after turning 18

Father has served the police force for 30 years. He died when he was 48

"Fuck it, " I said. Mother has survived on her own.

The end of Flashback.

I moan as I felt the hot water relaxing my strained muscles, how long have I been in here? I hurry and wash my hair and body, running a razor over my legs to remove the small stubble that has appeared over the weekend.

As I wrap the towel around my wet body, my mother calls my name again. I ignore her, I know she is nervous for my first day at college, but I have had this day planned down for months. My boyfriend Deidara shouted "hurry up girl" he said. He is one grade younger than me and for the hundredth time, I scolded his mother for putting him in Kindergarten a year late. Deidara keeps a perfect grade point average, he is smart and handsome, he will be joining me at George, Washington University next year.

I wish that he was coming with me, we can be roommates, I won't feel like, I was the only single person at college.

"Sakura"

"I am coming down now, please don't call my name again!" I yell as I walk down the stairs.

I was wearing a black shirt with short sleeves "saying I look hot." And a pair of khakis, with black pumps.

Mother didn't know that I have a cherry blossom tattoo on my back, I had it done three months ago, she against them.

Father had a couple of tattoos that he show me, and mother had to deal with it every time, she wipe a blood stain from his back or on his wrist.

My father name was Kizashi, he died at 48 year's old. He had his last name on the back as a tattoo Haruno. On his right wrist, he had my name Sakura, on his left wrist he had my mother name Mebuki. Cross his chest he had the word live your life like if you were dying.

Deidara is sitting at the table across from my mother, dressed in a black polo shirt and khakis. His blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail and half is covering his slanted blue eyes.

Deidara has a tattoo of a bird on his back.

"There she is my college girl," He said.

I saw a smile on his lips so bright as the sun while standing he pull me into a tight hug.

"Hey," I give him a smile and pull my bubble gum hair into a bun once he releases me from his grip.

"Honey, we don't have time for you to fix your hair," My mom says quietly, giving me a worried look.

I make my way to the mirror in the hallway and I give a nod, mother is right. My hair needs to be presentable for today, and of course, she didn't hesitate to remind me. She never does.

"I will put your bags in the car babe" Deidara offers and picks up the keys from the table. With a quick kiss on my lips, he disappears.

I heard the door being closed.

The knot in my stomach keeps turning more into a huge knot, I walk out of the house and make my way towards the car, at least, I have two hours for this knot to disappeared. My twin sister Shayla is already on campus Gaara drop her off on campus about an hour.

 **AN1: This story contains mature content, including cursing, some fighting, and some lemons, and drinking and some smoking, and also some drugs, and party animals.**

 **AN2: You can leave a review, but I love the favorites and followers more.**

 **AN3: There be more pairing along the way.**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting my roomate

Here we are!" My mother shouted as we drive through the stone gate and into the campus.

I read some brochures and I did some research online the campus look way different compared to a piece of paper.

I read a little bit of history that president George Washington the first president of the united states had indicated to congress that he will aspire to have an established in the capital of the united states.

I also read through the history books about George Washington University, it has three fully integrated campuses in the D.C. area. These are the Foggy Bottom Campus, the Mount Vernon Campus, and the Virginia Science and Technology Campus. The Foggy Bottom Campus houses the vast majority of academic programming. Residence halls exist on the Foggy Bottom and Mount Vernon campus.

The campus is full of living, people walking in every direction. Parents hugging and kissing their children goodbye.

Freshman, dressed head to toe in Washington State University gear, and a few stragglers, lost and confused, fill the area. The size of the campus is intimidating but hopefully, after a few weeks, I will feel at home. The orientation is short and I sit alone.

A fair-skinned woman of average height and slender, maybe in her 30's with black hair and black eyes, gives me my dorm key and sends me on my way. I already feel more freedom than I have in the last eighteen years

"I want to see your dorm room before I go, sweetie.

"I can't believe it my two twin daughters, are college students and living on their own.

"Extending their wings to fly in a new horizon" my mother shed a tear.

She wipes her eyes, careful to not mess up her makeup. Deidara follows us, carrying my bags as we navigate through the corridor.

"Remember want I told you, don't ruin your future, she checks the time on her watch.

"Its B30 were in C hall," I tell them. Luckily, I see a large B painted on the wall. "Down here," as I moved my hands in the air to follow me.

"I packed a few clothes, a blanket, and a pillow, and some books to read, giving Deidara less to carry.

"B22," my mother huffs. My heels are killing me, we have been walking for awhile" she said.

I slide the key into the old wooden door, it creaks open and my mother gasps. The room is small, with two tiny beds and two desks. My eyes travel to the reason for my mother's surprise. One side of the room is fully covered with some weird music band, I never have seen before in my life or heard.

Some of their faces are covered in piercing and tattoos. There is a girl with red hair and glasses sitting down on one of the medium size bed leaning against the wall. She wearing black eyeliner and her arms are covered in tattoos.

"My name is Karin," she says.

"Hi my name is Sakura," I said

"Welcome to WSU, where the dorms are small and the parties are wild, the crimson haired girl grins. Her head falls back as she laughs out loud.

My mother's jaw is wide open and Deidara shifts uncomfortably.

Karin walks over, closing the gap between us and wraps her thin arms around me. I'm taken back by her affection but I return her kind gesture. A knock sounds at the door as Deidara drops my bags on the floor and I prayed to kami that this is not a joke.

"Come in!" My new roommate yells, the door opens and two boys walk inside before, she finishes her greeting.

"Men already walking inside female dorms on the first day?" I said.

"Maybe Washington State was a bad decision, I made," I said.

I saw my mother pained expression on her face, she was thinking the same thing.

The poor woman looks like she about to pass out at any time.

"I would not blame her if she does," I said.

"Hey, you Karin roomie?

An older boy with red hair mix with black highlights on his hair is pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. He has three whiskers one each side of his face, with blue eyes. On his back, you can see a guitar on his back. He is wearing Ray-Ban Black Wayfarer Polarized Sunglasses for men

I can't see any tattoos on his body, he probably has them covered under his shirt.

"Um.. yeah, my name is Sakura" I replied back.

"My name is Menma, "he said.

"Don't look so nervous, it throws people off" he rolls his eyes at me.

"Don't worry you will survive," he said.

Naruto smacks him from behind calling him " Idiot"

"I'm ready guys," Karin says, grabbing her thick, black bag from the bed. My eyes shift to the tall blonde haired men with red and black highlights, on his hair is pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side, he is leaning against the wall. His ears are both pierced. He has three whiskers on each side of his cheeks. He is wearing Ray Ban black wayfarer polarized sunglasses for men.

"I wonder why he has whiskers, does he turn into a wolf or a fox at night, this is not monster high," I said.

My eyes travel down his black short sleeve shirt with his arms which are covered in tattoos as well, not an inch of untouched skin is seen.

He has a good tone body that I was drooling over, without Deidara noticing me. He has a guitar on his back.

I expect him to introduce himself but he doesn't, instead he rolls his eyes in annoyance and pulls a cellphone from the pocket of his black skinny jeans. He definitely isn't as friendly as his red head friend.

"See you around Sakura," Menma says and the three of them exit the room. I let out a long breath. that was uncomfortable.

"You are getting a new dorm!' My mother yells as soon as the door clicks shut.

" It's fine mother," I do my best to hide my nerves. I don't know how well this will work out either but the last thing I want is my worried mother causing a scene on my first day of college, It will be okay mother, I was trying to convince her along with myself.

"Absolutely not, we are going to switch now," her long dark pink hair with mixed red and black flipped over one shoulder, "you will not be in a room with someone who allows males into her room, especially those punk she shrieks.

"Mother.. please," I look into her deep green eyes of her then to Deidara, "let's just see how it goes. Please," I beg. She looks around to the room again, taking in the décor covering Karin side and huffs dramatically.

"Fine." she spits, much to my surprise.

"I wonder how your twin sister Shayla is doing," she said


	3. Chapter 3 The lecture

Sakura P.O.V

Mother was pacing back and forth, her eyes were glued to my eyes, she scolding me for an hour. Warning me of having wild parties here! and allowing boys, to enter my room.

"Finally, she makes her move to leave," I said. With a tight squeeze and a kiss, she exits the dorm room, informing Deidara that she will wait for him in the car.

"I will miss having you around every day," Deidara says softly and pulls me into his arms.

I inhale his polo cologne, the one I bought him last Christmas'. I will miss his male scent and hugs.

"I will miss you too, but we will talk every day," he said.

"You promise me that you will call me, I tighten my arms around his neck, and he place his hands around my waist.

"Yeah, Deidara" answer.

"I wish you were here with me," I say, as I placed my head on his shoulder.

Deidara is taller than me, but I like that he doesn't tower over me. Here I'm in the parking lot, as he kisses me and waves goodbye, as my mother impatiently honks the horn.

After Deidara and my mother are gone, I begin to unpack my bags. My clothes are neatly folded and stored in the small dresser, the remaining clothes are hung on hangers in my half of the closet. I cringe at the amount of leather covering the opposite side.

Feeling exhausted, I lay on my bed. I can feel loneliness is creeping its way into me and it doesn't help that Karin is gone, no matter how uncomfortable her two male friends make me feel.

I have a feeling I will not see her a lot or she may invite those boys over to have some company.

I wish I could get a different roommate who loved to stay in and read a couple of romance books with me and to study.

I can survive being on my own and the good thing, I will be by myself If Karin goes out. So far college isn't what I expected to be all colorful and decorated with pink flowers everywhere.

"Tomorrow will be better, it has to be,"I said. To myself.

Before heading to bed, I gather my planner and textbooks, taking the time to write down my classes for the semester and my potential meetings for the literary club, I plan on joining. I'm still undecided on that but I read on a few student testimonials and I want to check it out.

I place a stick note on my wall a small trip tomorrow off campus, to get some supplies for my dorm, I'm not planning on decorating like Karin side of the wall with posters of men in tattoo and pierced body parts.

I would like to add a few poster of never shout never and skillet and Cyndi-Lauper to my side of the room.

The fact that I don't have a car yet will make it difficult for me to travel from one place to another, I don't mind walking or taking the city bus.

I'm grateful that father taught me how to save money, not to spending it like crazy. The money that I received from graduation I open a saving account, I have enough to buy a car, but for right know, I will not stress out from not owning a car.

The good part, I live on campus gives me full access to public transportation. With thoughts of schedules, a red-headed, and a friendly blonde covered in tattoos, I drift to sleep holding my planner in my hand.

The next morning Karin is not in her bed. I would like to get to know her better, but I have a feeling, she those type of girls that stays out all night. Maybe one of the two boys that she was with was her boyfriend, I hope is Menma for her sake. I grab my bag that holds my shampoo and my body wash, and I make my way to the shower room. One of my least favorite things about dorm life is the showers, why can't each room have it's own instead of a community shower room? It will be so awkward and, it will be scary to have a Co-ed around the showers. They will make you jump up and down, just to see your breast bounce up and down.

My hopes are shatter when I reach the door.

Haha, I laughed when I saw two stick figures representing one male and one female, It remind me when we learn how to draw in kindergarten. One circle for the face, and a stick for the body, and then two sticks representing arms. and for the finally two more sticks for the legs.

"Fuck having males in the same shower room is sure to be very uncomfortable and extremely sexy," I said.

"I hate it when they start whistling when, a girl comes in to take a shower or shouting out loud baby removed the towel so I can see your naked body, just by thinking about it, it makes me want to punch them so hard and send them flying through the entrance of the hospital.

The voice inside my head reminded me to put another sticky note on the wall, to set an alarm, at least, an hour earlier from now on in hopes that the co-ed room will be less crowded.

"Why?" does the water takes too long to get warm, I'm getting paranoid, I whisper in the air, as soon as, I said that, I hear paranoid by Kanye west (featuring Mr. Hudson)playing in the background.

"Paranoid"

[Intro: Kanye West]

I began to sing copying Kanye West voice. Every concern was washed down the drain if someone will pull back the thin curtain separating my naked body from a room of both genders. "Who? cares" I said.

Why are you so paranoid

Don't be so paranoid

Don't be so...

Baby don't worry about it

Lady don't even think about it

You worry bout the wrong things, the wrong things

You worry bout the wrong things, the wrong things

You worry bout the wrong things, the wrong things

You worry bout the wrong things, the wrong things

[Verse 1]

Tell me right now

You really wanna spend your whole life alone

A little time out might do you good might do us good

Before we be done for good

Cause I make it good I could make it hood

I can make you come I can make you go

I can make you high I can make you fly

Make you touch the sky hey maybe so

All of the time

You be up in mine checking through my cell phone baby no

You wanna kill the vibe on another night

Here's another fight oh here we go

Baby don't worry about it

Lady, we'll go out to the floor.

I heard the song finish and I hear the sound of clapping for behind.

"Not bad at all" someone shouted.

"Thanks," I said.

I was thinking to myself why? does everyone seem to be comfortable despite the fact that they shouldn't be? College life is strange so far. The shower stall is tiny, lined with a small rack to hang my clothes on while I shower and barely enough room to stretch my arms in front of me. My mind wonders to Deidara and my life back home. I'm getting to distracted as I turn around and my elbow knocks into the rack, my clean clothes fall to the wet floor. The water continues to fall like rain onto the pile, completely soaking them.

"Please someone shot me," I said. As I cut off the water and I wrap a towel around myself, grabbing my pile of heavy, soaked clothes and I rush down the hall hoping no one sees me. I reach my room and shoved the key in, instantly relaxing until I turn around to see the blond haired male with red and black highlights sprawled across Karin bed

"Hi," I said.

"He just gives me an evil glared," I said, to myself.

"Why is he looking at me that way?" I said.

"I wanted to hide under my bed, he is making me feel uncomfortable with that look.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting bad ass Naruto

Sakura P.O.V

Where is Karin?" My voice comes more demanding. My hands are wrapped around the soft fabric of my towel, my eyes keep roaming up and down to make sure the towel is securely covering my naked body.

He keeps looking at me, he is about to said something, but... he closes his mouth, before saying a word.

"Did you hear me? I asked you where Karin is," I repeat, myself in a polite manner.

He gives me one of those looks, don't talk to me, but...I will answer your stupid question, so you can leave me alone.

I heard him mumble something. "I don't know, I'm not her fucking babysitter," he said.

"You don't have to be a smart ass, I asked you a simple question," I said.

He got my blood boiling, so I ignore his white ass, by turning on the small flat screen tv, on Karin dresser.

Inside my head, I was playing 21 questions.

"What is he even doing in here!?" I asked.

"I think he is acting stupid," I said.

"I have a feeling he does know where Karin is?" I said inside my head.

"Does he have a place to sleep?" I asked.

I keep my mouth shut, trying to keep my rude comments to myself.

"Do you have somewhere to go, so I can get dressed?" I realize he hasn't even noticed I'm wrapped in a towel.

"Shit girl don't have a cow, I'm not going to look at you," he rolls his eyes at me, as he covers his face with his own hands.

He just told me don't have a cow, what an asshole.

His rudeness is a turn for me, but I will keep that to myself.

Here I go again me and my 21 questions.

I want to ask him why, is he being rude to me.

Inside my head, I can hear him answering, I don't like you that why.

"Don't like you either" I will answer him back. Inside my head.

"What is he doing in Pullman?" I slap myself, what a stupid question to asked.

"You know why he is here! he is in college", a voice inside my head answer.

"You're right" I answer.

I didn't realize that" I answer back to voice in my head.

I took a long breath to calm my anger, as I walked to my dresser. Maybe he is gay or something, that's the way he answers "it's not like I'm going to look", either that or he thinks I am ugly. I put on a pink strapless bra and a matching panties, followed by a red strapless shirt and a black skirt that reaches my knees, with black high thigh lace and black pumps. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail with three braids on the each side.

"Are you done yet?" he asks.

"Yeah, I snap back", as he took the last patience, I had.

"Could you be any more respectful?" I asked.

"Like whatever" as he rolls his eyes at me.

I wanted to slap him so fucking bad.

"I came from taking a shower, I saw you in my room, I asked you nicely to leave, but instead, you covered your face, tell me did I do something to disturb your peace, at least, apologize," I said.

"Did the cat eat your tongue, that you can't answer my question," I said.

He didn't answer me, what a dick" I said in a low voice.

"I heard that," he said.

"Did I hurt your feelings," I said.

"No" he answers.

I had a feeling that my words took, some effect on the tattooed boy.

I can't stand the way he stares at me, as I pace back and forth waiting for his apology, he looks at me like I'm crazy, or something and just laughs. His laugh is a deep and almost lovely sound. It would be much more enjoyable if he wasn't a jerk. Dimples indent in his cheeks as he continues to laugh and I feel like a complete idiot, unsure what to do or say. I don't usually like conflict and this boy seems to like conflict, I shouldn't start a fight with.

The door opens and Karin walks in.

"Sorry, I'm late. A female voice echo through the room, I have a hell of a hangover," as she rubs the side of her forehead. And her eyes roam back and forth between Naruto and me.

"Sorry Sakura, I forgot to tell you Naruto would be coming by," she gives me apologetically nods, taking in the scene in front of her.

I would like to think me and Karin could make our living arrangement work, maybe even build some sort of a friendship, but with her choice of friends, I'm just not sure anymore.

"YOU'RE BOYFRIEND IS AN ASSHOLE, I SHOUTED OUT OF ANGER. the words came out before I can stop them.

Laughter echo through the room, what is it with people laughing at me? It's getting really annoying.

"Naruto is not my boyfriend!" he is my cousin, she said.

"What did you say to her?"Karin turns and scowls at him. "Naruto has a unique way of conversing" she explains, looking back to me. So she is trying to tell me that Naruto is, simply a rude person. The English boy shrugs and changes the channel with the remote in his hand.

"There is a party tonight, you should come with us, Sakura," she offers. It's my turn to laugh at her.

"Parties aren't really my thing, I have to purchase some items for my side of the room," I look at Naruto who, of course, is acting as if neither of us is in the room with him.

"C'mon.. it's just one party! Sakura, you're in college now, just one party won't hurt," she begs. "How are you getting to the store, I thought you didn't have a car?" she asks.

"I can't go to a party, I don't even know anyone, there!, I was going to Skype with Deidara, I tell her and Naruto just laughs, acknowledging that he was paying attention after all, and I was going to take a bus to the store," I said.

"You don't want to take the bus on a Saturday! There no room to take a seat, because the bus is already packed with too many people, plus Naruto can drop you on the way to his place. right, Naruto? and I'm not a stranger to you, I will be with you at the party. Just come... please?" she presses her hands together in a dramatic plea.

Not again I'm playing 21 question.

I've only known her for a day, should I trust her? I know that despite how tough she looks, she is quite sweet. But a party?

"I don't know, I rather take a cab or walk to a nearby store instead, of Naruto drive me to the store," I say. Naruto rolls over Karin's bed with an amused expression.

He rolls his eyes at me, I was really looking forward to hanging out with you," Naruto voice so full of sarcasm that I want to punch him, on his guts sending him flying through the door.

"Come on Karin, you know this girl isn't going to show at the party," he laughs, his accent is so thick.

"My name is Sakura don't forget that jerk," I said.

The nosy side of me, which I admit is quite large, is desperate to ask him where he is from.

I had to tap a finger on my forehead, not to start playing the 21 questions again.

The grin on his smug face pushes me to prove him wrong. That he looks like a joker on poker card.

"Actually, I was thinking about it, I'll come," I say with a smile. Naruto laughs again and Karin squeals before wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"We'll have so much fun!' she said.

I hope she's right.

I grab whatever I need, as I walked out the door, as I walked through the long halls, passing every dorm. The whistling sounds can be heard, and boys shouting at me " hey baby can I have your number."

"I saw a boy popped his head from his dorm, I will rock your world baby If you let me fuck you," he said.

"BUY YOURSELF A DIRTY BOOK, TOO MASTURBATED WITH," I SAID. WITH AN ANGER VOICE.

I need to find my twin sister Shayla, I said to myself.

I saw Naruto stepping out of Karin room, and I heard him laughing, Karin was whispering something in his right ear. He shakes his head, as he looks at me.

I wonder if she telling him something about me, and he is laughing about it.

I turn around to give them a killer look.

Karin gives me an innocent look.

Naruto just flips me off.

The whistling sounds continue, as turn around to continue to walk.

"This going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride for me," I said

 **AN: I don't mind if you leave a review, but... I love favorites and followers more.**


	5. Chapter 5 An invitation to a party

Sakura P.O.V

I was looking all over the campus for my twin sister Shayla, I had to ask around if they saw a red headed mixed with black hair. Someone told me they saw her enter C34.

I told that girl with twin buns on her hair "thank you, as I headed towards my sister dorm.

"Your welcome" she replied.

"How stupid of me I forgot to ask her, her named.

"I hope to see her again somewhere or maybe in one of my classes, and I will ask her, her named.

I was not thinking that time, how rude of me.

Mother always taught me not to be rude to people, but if they were being jerks or assholes, I will talk to them, the same way, in a rude way.

I stood there in front of my sister dorm, the sound of giggling can be heard behind the door, I didn't want to spoil her fun, so anyways I knock on her door.

Knock, knock, knock

I couple of minutes passed by since I knock on her door, I heard a couple of footsteps getting closer to the door.

"Who is it?" the person asked.

"It's me" I answer her.

"Who is me" she replied back.

" Open the fucking door" I answer.

"Okay," she replied.

My sister Shayla open the door "about time" I said. As I storm inside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun," I said.

"Gaara was whispering in my ear, he was telling me a good joke that all," she said.

"Sure sister" I replied.

My sister Shayla give me a welcome hug, before closing the door.

Mother stop here! before you come" she said.

My mouth made an "O" shape

My face changes from a normal expression, into a surprised one.

"Are you surprised," Shayla asked.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Why are you surprised," she asked.

"I didn't know that mother had the nerve to come here!" I answer.

"Me either" she replied.

"How did she found you?" I asked.

"I heard her voice echoing through the halls" she answers.

"So she asked around," I said.

"I guess she did" she answers.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I did the same thing asking around" I answer.

My sister made an "O" shape with her mouth.

"Your nosey ass fuck," she said.

"I know" I answer.

My sister pads her bed, with her hand for me, to take a seat next to her.

So I took her offered.

"What bring you here! she asked.

"I just wanted to escape my roommate" I answer.

"She a party animal" and there this guy, that comes to her room, when she is not there!, his name is Naruto, he has a bad mouth, she told me it's her cousin, he was on my last nerve so, I decided to find you so , I can have some peace and quite with you" I answer.

Her mouth made an "O'', shape again.

I had to be nosey, "did mother give you the same lecture as me," I asked.

"Yeah, I just rolled my eyes at her, each time she mentions don't ruin your education by hanging with the wrong crowd" she answers.

"I couldn't stand her when she get so paranoid," I said.

"Me either" she answers.

"Here we go again playing 21 question," I said inside my head.

"Hey, sister do you have a roommate," I asked.

"Yeah, she answers back.

"Her name is Ino, she is around my age and her boyfriend is a 21-year old senior" she answer.

"Wait a minute are you saying Ino are middle school friend," I said.

"Yeah, my sister answer."

"Oh, my god can't believe it she here too" I shouted with excitement.

"Does her boyfriend has piercings and tattoos," I asked.

"Yeah, he does" she answer.

"What kind piercing," I asked.

"He has two piercing on each ear" she replied.

"What kind of tattoo," I asked.

"He has a medium size Japanese chess game on both of his wrists, he also has a bad mouth" she answers.

"Are you going to the party," she asked.

My mouth made an "O", shape

"How do you know there is party tonight," I asked her.

"I heard Ino and her boyfriend Shikamaru talking about it, so she asked me if, I wanted to come" she replied.

"She told me we can go together on her car," my sister said.

"I was also invited by Karin to go, but she told me that I can get a ride from her cousin Naruto," I said.

"I can drop you guys off at the party Gaara," said.

"Thanks, Gaara I feel more relief," I said.

My sister Shayla spoke " but first we need to buy a new outfit, before going to the party, and I need to stop at a staples store, to buy something to decorated my side of my room.

"Let's go then," I said.

I and my sister Shayla grab are purses, and we walked out, as we headed towards the parking lot.

"Shit" after an hour circling around the whole state of Washington, trying to find a staples store, we finally pulled into a parking lot.

"About time I shouted", as I walked out of the car, to stretch my muscles.

I saw my sister pushing a red shopping cart, as we headed towards staples.

My feets were getting tired of, walking all over the store, I found what I was looking for, after we stop at a Walmart, I found a Cyndi, Lauper poster, and I also found a skillet poster, and also I found a never shout never poster, but my eyes were also focused on men of the strip fire pin-up poster, It was a poster of four firemen, showing their bared chest, on the background there was fire spreading around.

My mouth made an "O", shape, as I placed my hands on their chest to caress it.

"You're such a pervert," she said.

"You're the same way Shayla, I said. As she grabbed the same poster as me.

After we're done wasting are time in Walmart, Gaara was still in a good mood, to drives us to a Macy store, to buy some clothes.

I and my sister walked inside macy, being followed by Gaara, we headed towards the girls area.

I grabbed a couple of speechless juniors' strapless flared dress, and also a couple of city studios junior dress, my sister also found a couple of speechless junior strapless flared dress, and also a couple of city studios junior dress.

I also grabbed a couple of strapless body shapers, and also a variety color of strapless bras, and matching panties.

We also sniff a couple of women perfumed.

After a couple of hours has passed by, we arrived at WSU campus holding a couple of shopping bags, being followed by my twin sister Shayla and her boyfriend Gaara.

"Sister can I leave my bags here!, I will get them tomorrow, after the party," I said.

"It's fine with me" she answers.

"I will be going to me dorm, and I will be right back," I said.

"Okay," she said.

I'm thankful when I come back to my dorm, Naruto is not there, so Karin and I can discuss the party, I need more details to ease my nerves.

"My beautiful sister Shayla didn't give me that much information," I said to myself inside my head.

"Where is the party? Is it within walking distance?" I ask her as I started to pin my posters on the side of my wall.

"It's a frat party, one of the biggest frat houses here," her mouth is wide open as she layers more mascara onto her lashes, "it's right off campus so we won't be walking but Jūgo will pick us up," Karin said.

"Karin goes ahead and gets ready without me, I need to take a shower, don't worry about me, I will find my way there!" I said.

"Okay, if you say so" she answers.

I grabbed my things to take as shower, as I wave goodbye to her.

I was being a coward to go with her, and with this person named Jūgo.

If Gaara was not here, rather go with Naruto instead of Jūgo to drive me and Karin to a frat party.

I didn't know why mind was thinking about Naruto, I had Deidara as my boyfriend, but why was I having feelings for Naruto.

I know Naruto will be there, somehow riding with him gives me the chills. What if he drives like a maniac, and we end up crashing into a pole. Scratch that image off my mind. What if he moves his head up and down when he listen to a rock song, closing his eyes, as he stirs the wheel, without paying attention to the streets, we fall of the freeway. I will be screaming as we hit bottom, I don't want to die yet, I'm too young. Scratch that image too. I'm glad he is not the one to take me to that frat party, I feel safe being in Gaara car.

"I don't understand why is he so rude?" I asked myself that same question over and over again. Did something happen in his childhood that made him act this way

If anything happened in his life, he should be a grateful son of a bitch, that I'm not judging him for the way he has destroyed his body with holes and tattoos. I should not judge him at all when he is not in front of my face. It is just that I was raised in a home where tattoos and piercings are not expectable, I always had to have my hair pulled back into a ponytail or brush it, my eyebrows plucked, and my clothes wash and ironed. That how mother was raised by her mother, and she passed it to her own daughters.

I walked towards the community showers, I hated it to take a shower there, because we have to share showers with the males.

I a couple of minutes has passed by, and I was done taking my shower, as I headed towards my sister Shayla dorm.

I arrive at my sister dorm, and I'm standing here, about to knock on her door, when the door opens, I saw a blonde girl with blues eyes staring at me.

"Can I help you! " Ino said.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Shayla" I answer.

"Shayla there is a girl with a towel for you," Ino said.

"Tell her to come in," Shayla said.

I walked into my twin sister Shayla dorm, "Ino is that you" I said.

"Do I know you," Ino asked.

"It's me forehead" I replied.

"Sakura baby is that you," Ino asked.

"Yeah, I answer."

"You have changed and become more beautiful," Ino said.

"Thank you" I answer.

"Are you attending WSU," Ino asked.

"Yeah, I answer."

"How do you know Shayla," Ino asked.

"She is my twin sister" I replied.

I saw Ino mouth made an "O" shape.

"I didn't know that," she said.

"Why I didn't see you together with her in middle school," Ino asked.

"We're not in the same class" I answer.

"Oh I see" Ino replied.

"Nice to see you again Sakura, you and Shayla looks Identical, the only difference is the eye color and the hair," Ino said.

"That why we're twins sister Ino" I replied.

"Fuck, I forgot about that," she said.

"Are you going to the frat party," she asked.

"Yeah", I answer

"See you there!" she said.

"Okay," I said.

I saw Ino wave to us, before she walked out, "I will see you at the party" I said.

She gives me a nod, as she walked out.

The sound of whistling can be heard, as Ino walks through the halls. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail. On her eyelids lavender eyeshadow, and black eyeliner. Her lips are painted with a red shade of lipstick, her cheekbones have a light pink blush. She is wearing a black strapless shirt that ties around her neck, to complete the rest of her attire. She wearing a purple mini skirt and black lace high thigh with a garter belt, and black pumps.

Before closing the door, I saw Ino shaking her ass at them.

"Let's get ready, you can help me pick out my outfit," Shayla says.

The dresses she picks out she laid them on top of her bed, I do the same for the ones, I pick and I laid them on Shayla bed.

My eyes are roaming from one dress to another, my eyes focus on a red b darlin juniors' strapless glitter lace party dress "This dress it's perfect for you Shayla" I said to her. It perfects it matches your red apple eyes and you're red with black hair mixed together.

"Know it's my turn she said to help you pick a dress," she said. Her eyes roam from one dress to another. I found the dress for you, as she grabbed it from her bed, to show it to me. A black city studios juniors dress, strapless lace glitter a-line.

As the hours turns into hours, and the minutes turn into minutes, as second turn into second's. I and my sister Shayla were done getting dress.

Shayla red and black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, on each side you can see three braids, On her eyelids red and black blend together eyeshadow. On her cheeks bones a light pink color. Her lips a red color lipstick, and black eyeliner. Her makeup is permanent, except her lipstick and her pink blush on her cheekbones.

Around her neck red necklace with a red rose hanging down. She wearing a red b darlin juniors' strapless glitter lace party dress, to complete the rest of her attire, she is wearing black high thigh fishnet lace, with a garter belt, and report rocko caged platform evening sandals.

Sakura pink with red and black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, on each side you can see three braids, On her eyelids pink and red blend together eyeshadow. On her cheeks bones a light pink color. Her lips a red color lipstick, and black eyeliner. Her makeup is permanent, except her lipstick and her pink blush on her cheekbones.

Around her neck a black choker with a cherry blossom hanging down. She wearing black city studios juniors dress, strapless lace glitter a-line, to complete the rest of her attire, she is wearing black high thigh fishnet lace, with a garter belt, and report rocko caged platform evening sandals.

The smell of channel and dolce & Gabbana female perfumed linger the dorm.

A couple of knocks can be heard, I saw Shayla walking towards the door, " who is it?" she shouts. "It's me Gaara" he answers.

My sister opens the door, a whistle can be heard. "You look so beautiful and sexy babe," he said.

"Thank you babe" Shayla replied.

Another whistling sound can be heard coming from Gaara.

"You look so beautiful and sexy too Sakura," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Are you ready to go," Gaara asked.

"Yeah, we answer, as we walked out of the dorm.


	6. Chapter 6 The frat house

Chapter 6

Sakura P.O.V

"This was going to be one long night" I shouted towards my sister Shayla and her boyfriend Gaara.

"Yeah I know" Shayla replied.

"Are you ready to party girl," Gaara asked. As he looks through the front mirror of his car.

"Yeah, we both answered in unison. As I prayed to kami in silent that, I was not making a mistake for coming here, instead of being in my dorm Skype Deidara.

An hour has passed by as we arrived, it feels like ages instead of an hour. "We are here!" Shayla shouted.

I saw Gaara stepping out from the driver seat, as he walks around to the other side, to open my twin sister Shayla door. My sister walked out from the passenger seat, and then he opens the back door, for me to walked out.

"Go ahead girl have some fun, but...don't get too wild on me Shayla," Gaara said. As he smacked her butt.

"Ouch," she said.

"You too have some fun Sakura," Gaara said. As he gives me a smack on my butt.

"Ouch,'' I said.

I'm leaving back to Saint John" Gaara said.

"You leaving so soon," Shayla said.

"Yeah, he said".

"Can you stay for one more day," Shayla asked.

"No," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Remember Shayla when my father passed away, he passed down his business to me, for being the only male. So I took over after graduating from high school.

"I forgot about that," she said.

I saw my sister Shayla give Gaara a kiss.

"I call you tomorrow," he said.

Gaara car roar as he drove away.

I was holding my sister hand as we stood in front of a huge two story house with overgrown vines spreading from every direction. Some large bold letter are printed on a sign. It reads THETA XI

"How many people will be here!" I said.

"What? my sister" said.

"I said how many people will be here!"

"I can't hear you," she said.

"How many times I repeated the same question, and she still doesn't hear me. I understood why the lawn is full of people holding red cups, and kegs of beer, I feel like a small ant, being compared to a big giant. I didn't know why I said that, comparing ant to a giant, maybe the age difference.

"I whisper in my sister's ear instead, how many people will be here?" I asked.

"I think a full house" Shayla whispers back in my ear.

"Are you talking about the tv series full house," I said.

"Haha are you being funny Shayla" I replied.

"Yeah, I was trying to brighten the night with some humor, I have never attended a college party, especially in a frat house that involves seniors, inviting juniors and sophomore and maybe some freshman to tag long" she answers.

"Are you having the chills to walked inside," she asked.

"A little" I answer.

"I see," she said.

"Are you afraid to go inside too," I asked.

"I feel the same way as you" she answers.

"Really," I said.

"Yeah, she answers".

"We can call a cab and go back to the dorm, and we can watch sex in the city as we get fat on greasy pizza," I said.

"No Shayla" answers

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yeah, she answers.''

"Okay!" I replied

I built up my courage and let my fears wash down the drain, as a took a breath to relax, as I continue to hold my sister's hand. As I pushed through the crowd, to reach the door.

"We can do this I tell her."

The sound of whistling can be heard, as we got near the door.

"I will rock both of your worlds babe" male voice behind us shouted.

"No thanks," we shouted in unison.

"We saw a male with a sleeve of tattoos on his right arm, trying to grab mines and my sister Shayla ass.

"FUCK OFF" WE BOTH SHOUTED IN UNISON.

"Nice I love my women feisty" he shouted back.

More whistling sound can be heard.

I saw a female with black and blue highlights, flashing her breasts to a couple of drunk men.

My twin sister was trying to cover my eyes, " don't look" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She told me that there was a threesome" she answers.

"Are you fucking serious" I shouted.

"Yeah, she answer"

"Where?" I asked.

"Right there," she said. I saw her finger pointed towards my right side.

I made an "O" shape

I saw a boy with piercing on his ears, and with three stars on the side of his neck, he was sucking her from behind. There was another boy that had tattoos on his wrist, he was sucking on her left breast, as his left hand fondle her right breast.

I saw her face, I can tell she was enjoying it.

Imagine if it gets's wild out here, how wildly it get inside.

I and my twin sister Shayla continue to move through the crowded jungle outside to reach for the door.

The whistling sound continue to echo through my ears.

"Finally we reached the door, as I pulled the handle to open the door, for me and my sister to walked inside, the sound of voice blasted out through the door," I said

An hour before Gaara drop Shayla and her twin sister Sakura, the sounds of roaring Harleys pulled up in front of the fraternal house.

Juugo and Karin arrived behind Naruto and Menma

"Let go Menma a full house, and entertainment is not waiting" Naruto shouted as he climbs out from his Harley. He was carrying his acoustic guitar on his back

"Let's go " Menma shouted back. He was also carrying his acoustic guitar on his back.

A multiple people high five and shake Naruto and Menma hand. As they walked inside the fraternal house.

Karin and Jugo followed from behind.

 **AN: I'm sorry this chapter is short and Temari and Kankuro are not in this story. I don't mind if you leave a review but...I love the favorites and followers more.**


	7. Chapter 7 The party

Sakura P.O.V

I and my twin sister Shayla walked inside the fraternal house, my eyes were roaming everywhere. It was so packed with party animals.

I glance over the stairs and I can not believe my eyes, the female with twin buns was grinding her ass against a fair skin boy, his long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his two arms were covered with tattoos. His forehead was covered by a tattoo, It look like a small bird on a medium size cage.

My eyes glance back, I saw a male kissing, a girl on the lips, as he fondle her breast, she was straddling his hips on a black couch. The next to them there was male and female making out as well.

I look at my sister Shayla her mouth made an "O"

This how college people party" I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah", she whispers back in my ear.

"I heard that fraternal parties are one big crazy ass party" Shayla whisper back in my ear.

"I agree with you there" I whisper back into her ear.

"Don't let go of my hand Shayla, I don't want to lose you here among the crowd" I whisper in her ear.

"Okay!" she whispers back in my ear.

I was grabbing Shayla hand tight, as we pushed are way out of the crowd. We walked are way towards the kitchen, as we enter the kitchen on a large table was full of 15.5 gallons of keg beer. On the kitchen counter a variety of glass bong some with design on them, and there was also some acrylic bong fluorescent.

I saw another large table that was full of blue bottles of vodka and also full of fruit flavors, confections, tropical flavor, Smirnoff sorbet, and Smirnoff ice, Smirnoff sour berry lemon, Smirnoff sour green apple, Smirnoff sours watermelon, Smirnoff sour fruit punch and there was also Smirnoff 90 proof vodkas, Smirnoff 100 proof vodka

"What can I get you, hot mommas," a male voice said.

My mind was already answering for me " No" but...I didn't want to look like, I didn't belong here!

"I will like a Smirnoff sour watermelon," I said.

"Do you want something to drink Shayla, " I asked.

I saw my sister making a thinking face, I knew that her mind was also answering for her, but...she didn't want to look like she didn't belong here, I was surprised when she answer Smirnoff sour fruit punch "please" she said.

"Okay, I will be right back," he said.

I saw him walking toward the large table, he grabbed two bottles, and he walked back were I and my twin sister Shayla were standing, in front of us he open the bottles for us.

I take a sip and my sister also takes a sip.

I whisper in his ear do you know where is Karin.

"Yeah, she over there, I saw his finger pointing towards the black couch.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime sexy," he said. As he walked towards the kitchen counter to hit one of the bongs.

I was walking towards the black couch, I heard a voice of female, "I been looking for you all over the place" she said.

I look up to see who was the female, It was Karin, she was wearing a black fishnet dress with a black bra showing through and her red hair is pulled into a wild bun with a couple of curls, and her heels are at least four inches. She stops in front us and I saw her mouth made an "O" shape.

"You look hot," she said.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Can I asked a question," she said.

"Sure" I replied.

"Are you bisexual," she said.

"Why do you think that Karin," I asked.

"You're holding a girl hand that why" she replied.

"Ha ha, my twin sister Shayla laughs.

I take a sip of my Smirnoff sour watermelon before I answer her question "No I'm not bisexual" I answer.

"If you're not bisexual why are holding hands" with a girl," she said.

Shayla P.O.V

I poke my head from behind my sister Sakura, and I place it on top of her shoulder, I look at the redhead. "Sakura is my twin sister, and she is holding my hand so, I wouldn't get lost in the crowd," I said.

I saw Karin's eyes got wide as a saucer when she saw my face and my sister face, "You guys look identical but...the only difference is your hair and eye colored" she said.

"I'm sorry for asking that stupid question, I didn't know," she said.

"It okay" Sakura replied.

I was holding my sister Shayla's hand, as I pulled her towards the front "Karin meet my twin sister Shayla" I said.

"Nice to meet you, Shayla," Karin said.

"Nice to meet Karin," Shayla said.

I spoke my twin sister also attends WSU and she also has a dorm here.

"Welcome Shayla," Karin said.

"Thank you, Karin," Shayla said.

I walked in front of my twin sister Shayla, my hand was still attached to hers.

I heard Karin voice, "I want you to meet some friend of mine," she said.

"Okay, I said. As I followed Karin, pulling my sister hand to follow me.

We reach a group of people who I assume are Karin friends. They are all tattooed like her, and sitting in a row on the orange couch and I was wondering where was Naruto if he was here.

"This is Sakura, my roommate. She just got here yesterday so I figured I would show her a good time for her first weekend at WSU." She tells them.

One by one they nod or smile at me. They are all so friendly, A handsome boy with spiky hair and red-orange eyes, on his hand he has a bracket-shaped symbol on his left palm, he is stretching both his hand towards me and he tries to grab my hand but...I show the white bottle, I'm holding on my hand. His stretch his hand to caress my right cheek instead, my body shivers his hand feels cold from the red cup in his hands he give me a smile. I think I spot a tongue piercing

"I'm Sasuke what are you studying?" He asks me. I notice his eyes roams my body, as he licks his lips.

"I am studying to become a doctor," I said.

"Awesome, I'm taking forensic classes" Sasuke winks at me.

"You want to investigate murders scene," I asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke answers.

"Why?"

"I want to investigate my brother Itachi murder, It been five years that he passed away, my father has been investigating his case but...he has no luck in finding the murders, so my father believes that he was involved with the mafia called the Akatsuki, that he own them some money, and he couldn't pay so, they killed him Sasuke explain.

"I'm sorry to hear that and good luck," I said.

"Thanks," he said.

"My father was a cop," I said.

I saw Sasuke mouth made an "O" shape.

"Closed your fucking mouth Sasuke, It looks like your ready to suck someone dick" Jugo shouted.

I saw Sasuke smack Jugo head from behind.

"Ouch," Jugo shouted from the pain.

"I'm not a gay asshole before the night is over, I bet you $50.00 dollars, I will fuck two bitches," Sasuke said.

"You're on, I will add $100.00 if you have a threesome" Jugo said.

I saw Jugo flash the one hundred bill in front of Sasuke face, "do we have a bet or not" he asked.

"Yeah, he answer."

I take a sip of my Smirnoff sour watermelon, "Sasuke can I asked you two question, I said.

"Yeah, he nodded."

"How old are you," I asked.

"I'm 20" he answers.

"Next question," I said.

"Are you a senior" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm curious" I replied.

"Yeah, he answer."

"Thanks, "I said.

"I want you guys to meet someone," I said.

I whisper in Shayla's ear, stand next to me.

"Okay," she whispers in my ear. I did what my sister told me to do, I was standing next to her.

"I want you meet my sister Shayla," I said.

I saw everyone mouth made an "O" shape, except for Karin.

"Hello hot stuff," Jugo said.

"You guys look identical, except for the eyes and hair colored," Sasuke said.

"I know, she is my twin" I answered.

"Did mommy told you to bring your sister to college and babysit her," A female with black hair and pink highlights says under her breath.

"No" I answered.

"If you're not babysitting your sister, why? are you holding hands" she said.

"It's a full house, I don't want to lose her in the crowd" I answered.

"She is right" Karin replied

"I bet you $30.00 dollars your mommy is fucking around, that why she couldn't watch her own daughter, and she told you to babysit her and to bring her to college," the female said.

She looks at me with her brown eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Did the cat eat your tongue," she said.

I and my sister Shayla looked at her with a killer look.

"You think you can scare me with that killer look," she said.

I wanted to smash the bottle on her head for talking shit about my mother.

I opened my mouth to said something to her, when I saw my sister Shayla grabbing her by the collar, giving her that killer look. "Listen you bitch no one talks about my mother that way, my sister Sakura is not babysitting me, I was invited to attend this party by Ino and plus...I'm a college student her in WSU, next time you open your mouth full of shit, I will slam you against the wall breaking every part of your body" Shayla explain.

"That me" Ino voice shouted somewhere from the crowd.

I saw my sister Shayla slammed her ass back down on the orange couch.

Mona was about to say something when Karin looks at her "that enough" she said.

"Sorry about that, " Karin said.

"It fine as long as she can keep her mouth shut" Shayla answered.

Shayla grabbed her twin sister Sakura hand, to stand next to her. She takes a sip of her Smirnoff sour fruit punch.

"Let's get some air Shayla," I say and turn to walk away. I want to avoid party-drama at all costs. I don't need any enemies when I don't have any friends.

"Do you want me to come?" Karin shouts.

I shake my head as I pushed through the crowd, to reach the door. I knew I shouldn't have agreed with Karin to come to the party. I and my sister could be in are pajamas watching sex in the city and getting fat on greasy pizza. I decided to text Deidara instead as I sit outside this dreadful party with a bunch of drunken idiots.

I miss you, WSU isn't so fun so far, I send and sit on the stone wall waiting for his reply. I saw a couple of horny guys grinding a group of drunk girls from behind as they moan. I hope this isn't how everyone in college is.

I look on my phone there was a replying back from Deidara "Why not? I miss you too Sakura, I wish I was there with you" he said. It brings a smile on my lips.

"What are you doing my twin sister Shayla," asked.

"I'm texting Deidara" I replied.

"I missed him and I'm telling him that college is no fun at all," I said.

"That how you feel about college" she replied.

"Yeah, I answered."

I miss Gaara too, but...I'm not going to text him every time, something happens to me, we need to face the world on are own Sakura" Shayla said.

"I agree with you sister, we need to face the world on are own," I said. As I stuck my phone in my bra.

"Are you ready to go back inside, whatever happen from here forward, we could handle it," Shayla said.

I nodded as I take a sip of my drink, Shayla did the same she takes a sip of her Smirnoff sour watermelon drink.

"Let's go," we said in unison.

Inside my head I was thinking about Naruto, as I opened the door, a strong smell of weed lingers the air, as I and my sister walk inside.

A couple of minutes passed by, I was pushing my way back through the crowd, holding my sister's hand.

"What going here!" I said.

I saw the couches were pushed back, in the center there was a built stage, on the right side a huge speaker and on the left side another huge speaker. Three microphones were standing in the middle. I saw Naruto passing a joint back to Menma and to the pineapple head ponytail dude.

My sister whisper in my ear, "the redhead with black highlight he is a cutie pie, I can eat him up from head to toe" she said.

I whisper back in my twin sister Shayla's ear, "yeah, I agreed with you but...what about Gaara" I replied.

"I love Gaara I will never cheat on him, but...he is a cutie pie that is a fact," she said.

"Okay if you say so," I said.

I heard Naruto voice echo through the microphone, to all of the party animals, are you guy ready to party hard tonight.

"Yeah, everyone shouted in unison."

I and my twin brother Menma with my cousin Karin, are going to sing to all the party animal out there "We Are Young" he said.

"Fuck," I said. As the room went dark and stage light were turn on.

The sound of music boom through the huge speakers.

I saw Menma stroking the string of his guitar and Karin was playing a small acoustic piano, on the back, a boy with pineapple shape ponytail was beating on the drums. The voice of Naruto can be heard as he began to sing.

"We Are Young"

Give me a second I,

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State

My lover, she's waiting for me just across the bar

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and

I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies, you know

I'm trying hard to take it back

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not

All that you got

I guess that I, I just thought

Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

But our friends are back

So let's raise a toast

'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side (Nananananana)

I have no reason to run (Nananananana)

So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The angels never arrived (Nananananana)

But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)

So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight

The sound of confetti party poppers can be heard from every direction.

A giggling sound come from my twin sister Shayla, as she pulled the string on a party popper confetti flew everywhere and it lands on top of my hair.

I made an "O" shape, I was holding a couple of party poppers in my hand.

"Where did you get them Shayla", I whisper in her ear.

"There is a bucket full of them over there, she pointed with her middle finger towards the bucket.

"You're a bad girl Shayla" I whisper in her ear.

"Why?" she said

"You're pointing with your middle finger, and someone may thinking you're flipping a birdie on them" I whisper back in her ear.

I'm sorry about that, but...I do have a bad side, the same for you Sakura, she whispers back in my ear.

"I know" I whisper back in her ear.

"Pull the string for the confetti to pop out" she whispers back in my ear.

"I okay" I whisper back in her ear.

I pulled the string and a pop sound can be heard, as confetti flew everywhere.

I saw Sasuke walking around carrying a large bucket, and Jugo was following him from behind, he was also carrying a large bucket, as they shout to get your cold beer or a Smirnoff.

I couple of minutes passed by and I saw Sasuke and Jugo walking towards us, carrying the buckets on their shoulder " What should I get you hot mommas" he said.

I whisper in Sasuke ear, I want another Smirnoff sour watermelon."

"What about you Shayla" I whisper in her ear.

I want another Smirnoff sour fruit punch, she whispers in my ear.

I whispered again in Sasuke ear, my sister wants another Smirnoff sour fruit punch."

Sasuke grabs two white bottles and he opens them with a bottle opener, the lids make a sound as they fall on the floor.

"Thank you!" we said in unison.

"Your welcome," he said. As he heads towards a jumping group.

I and my twin sister crash are bottles together before we take a sip.

"Everyone sing's after me," Naruto said.

I heard voices singing from every direction.

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not

All that you got

I guess that I, I just thought

Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

But our friends are back

So let's raise a toast

'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side (Nananananana)

I have no reason to run (Nananananana)

So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The angels never arrived (Nananananana)

But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)

So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight

"This sounds like fun, let's sing my twin sister Shayla, whispers in my ear.

"Okay," I replied.

Sakura and her twin sister Shayla began to sing.

"Thank you party animals" Naruto shouted. As he finishes singing. I saw red cup being lifted up in the air, like saying your welcome dude.

Naruto voice echo through the microphone " for are next song will sing centuries" he said.

"Centuries"

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong

The story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you

'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Oh, my god covered my eyes, when I saw Naruto jumps into the crowd, as he plays his guitar

"What wrong my twin sister Shayla, whispers in my ear.

I saw Naruto jump into the crowd, and I got scared, I whisper in my sister Shayla's ear.

"Don't worry about him, he is back on stage, my sister Shayla whisper in my ear.

I removed my hands from my face, I saw him, he was back on stage.

You and me in a dark room, surrounding by party animals, I saw your beautiful blue eyes staring into my eyes, as you sing Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia And you're a cherry blossom, You're about to bloom You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

I and my twin sister Shayla we're adjusting are eyes when the lights were turn on.

I whisper in my twin sister ear, "Naruto has a piercing on his tongue, that hot and the way he is dress in a classic oxford short sleeves and is not button, and is showing his neon orange tank top, to complete the rest of his attire, he is wearing black skinny jeans and black boots and his hair is pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side" I said.

My twin sister Shayla whispers in my ear, "Sakura what about Deidara" she said.

"I love him I won't never cheat on him, but...I'm just saying his tongue piercing is hot," I said.

"Okay," Shayla answer.

Menma also has a piercing on his tongue, and he also dress in a similar way, as Naruto. He is wearing a black classic oxford short sleeves and is not button, and is showing his red jersey tank top, to complete the rest of his attire, he is wearing black skinny jeans and black boots and his hair is pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side.

Naruto finish singing and the party animals clap, and Naruto voice echo through the microphone, "does anyone wants to come on stage and make a fool of themselves Naruto said.

Ino was standing next to Sakura, and she whispers in her ear, let's go up there in sing" she said.

"Let me asked Shayla if she wants to go up there" I whisper in Ino ear.

Ino just nodded.

I whisper in my sister Shayla's ear, Ino wants us to sing, are you whiling to go up there" I said.

"Yeah, Shayla answer."

I whisper in Ino ear, Shayla says yeah, she will go up there in sing.

"Let's do it, " Ino said.

Naruto repeats himself, "who wants to come up here," he said.

"Me" Ino raised her hand.

"Me too Sakura" raised her hand.

"Me three Shayla" raised her hand.

"Please come up on stage," Naruto said.

Ino, Sakura, and Shayla pushed the way through the crowd.

Naruto, Menma, and Karin were already off the stage, when Sakura, Ino, and Shayla walked up on stage.

Shikamaru stayed on stage he is a D.J

Ino gives Shikamaru a kiss on the lips.

The voice of Mona shouted through the crowd " I will bet $800.00 dollars, those bitches don't know how to sing, they can only suck dick" she said.

I and my twin sister Shayla walked inside the fraternal house, my eyes were roaming everywhere. It was so packed with party freaks.

I glance over the stairs and I can not believe my eyes, the female with twin buns was grinding her ass against a fair skin boy, his long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his two arms were covered with tattoos. His forehead was covered by a tattoo, It look like a small bird on a medium size cage.

My eyes glance back, I saw a male kissing, a girl on the lips, as he fondle her breast, she was straddling his hips on a black couch. The next to them there was male and female making out as well.

I look at my sister Shayla her mouth made an "O"

This how college people party" I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah", she whispers back in my ear.

"I heard that fraternal parties are one big crazy ass party" Shayla whisper back in my ear.

"I agree with you there" I whisper back into her ear.

"Don't let go of my hand Shayla, I don't want to lose you here among the crowd" I whisper in her ear.

"Okay!" she whispers back in my ear.

I was grabbing Shayla hand tight, as we pushed are way out of the crowd. We walked are way towards the kitchen, as we enter the kitchen on a large table was full of 15.5 gallons of keg beer. On the kitchen counter a variety of glass bong some with design on them, and there was also some acrylic bong fluorescent.

I saw another large table that was full of blue bottles of vodka and also full of fruit flavors, confections, tropical flavor, Smirnoff sorbet, and Smirnoff ice, Smirnoff sour berry lemon, Smirnoff sour green apple, Smirnoff sours watermelon, Smirnoff sour fruit punch and there was also Smirnoff 90 proof vodkas, Smirnoff 100 proof vodka

"What can I get you, hot mommas," a male voice said.

My mind was already answering for me " No" but...I didn't want to look like, I didn't belong here!

"I will like a Smirnoff sour watermelon," I said.

"Do you want something to drink Shayla, " I asked.

I saw my sister making a thinking face, I knew that her mind was also answering for her, but...she didn't want to look like she didn't belong here, I was surprised when she answer Smirnoff sour fruit punch "please" she said.

"Okay, I will be right back," he said.

I saw him walking toward the large table, he grabbed two bottles, and he walked back were I and my twin sister Shayla were standing, in front of us he open the bottles for us.

I take a sip and my sister also takes a sip.

I whisper in his ear do you know where is Karin.

"Yeah, she over there, I saw his finger pointing towards the black couch.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime sexy," he said. As he walked towards the kitchen counter to hit one of the bongs.

I was walking towards the black couch, I heard a voice of female, "I been looking for you all over the place" she said.

I look up to see who was the female, It was Karin, she was wearing a black fishnet dress with a black bra showing through and her red hair is pulled into a wild bun with a couple of curls, and her heels are at least four inches. She stops in front us and I saw her mouth made an "O" shape.

"You look hot," she said.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Can I asked a question," she said.

"Sure" I replied.

"Are you bisexual," she said.

"Why do you think that Karin," I asked.

"You're holding a girl hand that why" she replied.

"Ha ha, my twin sister Shayla laughs.

I take a sip of my Smirnoff sour watermelon before I answer her question "No I'm not bisexual" I answer.

"If you're not bisexual why are holding hands" with a girl," she said.

I poke my head from behind my sister Sakura, and I place it on top of her shoulder, I look at the redhead. "Sakura is my twin sister, and she is holding my hand so, I wouldn't get lost in the crowd," I said.

I saw Karin's eyes got wide as a saucer when she saw my face and my sister face, "You guys look identical but...the only difference is your hair and eye colored" she said.

"I'm sorry for asking that stupid question, I didn't know," she said.

"It okay" Sakura replied.

I was holding my sister Shayla's hand, as I pulled her towards the front "Karin meet my twin sister Shayla" I said.

"Nice to meet you, Shayla," Karin said.

"Nice to meet Karin," Shayla said.

I spoke my twin sister also attends WSU and she also has a dorm here.

"Welcome Shayla," Karin said.

"Thank you, Karin," Shayla said.

I walked in front of my twin sister Shayla, my hand was still attached to hers.

I heard Karin voice, "I want you to meet some friend of mine," she said.

"Okay, I said. As I followed Karin, pulling my sister hand to follow me.

We reach a group of people who I assume are Karin friends. They are all tattooed like her, and sitting in a row on the orange couch and I was wondering where was Naruto if he was here.

"This is Sakura, my roommate. She just got here yesterday so I figured I would show her a good time for her first weekend at WSU." She tells them.

One by one they nod or smile at me. They are all so friendly, A handsome boy with spiky hair and red-orange eyes, on his hand he has a bracket-shaped symbol on his left palm, he is stretching both his hand towards me and he tries to grab my hand but...I show the white bottle, I'm holding on my hand. His stretch hand to caress my right cheek instead, my body shivers his hand feels cold from the red cup in his hands he give me a smile. I think I spot a tongue piercing

"I'm Sasuke what are you studying?" He asks me. I notice his eyes roams my body, as he licks his lips.

"I am studying to become a doctor," I said.

"Awesome, I'm taking forensic classes" Sasuke winks at me.

"You want to investigate murders scene," I asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke answers.

"Why?"

"I want to investigate my brother Itachi murder, It been five years that he passed away, my father has been investigating his case but...he has no luck in finding the murders, so my father believes that he was involved with the mafia called the Akatsuki, that he own them some money, and he could pay so, they killed him Sasuke explain.

"I'm sorry to hear that good luck," I said.

"Thanks," he said.

"My father was a cop," I said.

I saw Sasuke mouth made an "O" shape.

"Closed your fucking mouth Sasuke, It looks like your ready to suck someone dick" Jugo shouted.

I saw Sasuke smack Jugo head from behind.

"Ouch," Jugo shouted from the pain.

"I'm not a gay asshole before the night is over, I bet you $50.00 dollars, I will fuck two bitches," Sasuke said.

"You're on, I will add $100.00 if you have a threesome" Jugo said.

I saw Jugo flash the one hundred bill in front of Sasuke face, "do we have a bet or not" he asked.

"Yeah, he answer."

I take a sip of my Smirnoff sour watermelon, "Sasuke can I asked you a question, I said.

"Yeah, he nodded."

"Are you a senior" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm curious" I replied.

"Yeah, he answer."

"Thanks, "I said.

"I want you guys to meet someone," I said.

I whisper in Shayla's ear, stand next to me.

"Okay," she whispers in my ear. I did what my sister told me to do, I was standing next to her.

"I want you meet my sister Shayla," I said.

I saw everyone mouth made an "O" shape, except for Karin.

"Hello hot stuff," Jugo said.

"You guys look identical, except for the eyes and hair colored," Sasuke said.

"I know, she is my twin" I answered.

"Did mommy told you to bring your sister to college and babysit her," A female with black hair and pink highlights says under her breath.

"No" I answered.

"If you're not babysitting your sister, why? are you holding hands" she said.

"It's a full house, I don't want to lose her in the crowd" I answered.

"She is right" Karin replied

"I bet you $30.00 dollars your mommy is fucking around, that why she couldn't watch her own daughter, and she told you to babysit her and to bring her to college," the female said.

She looks at me with her brown eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Did the cat eat your tongue," she said.

I and my sister Shayla looked at her with a killer look.

"You think you can scare me with that killer look," she said.

I wanted to smash the bottle on her head for talking shit about my mother.

I opened my mouth to said something to her, when I saw my sister Shayla grabbing her by the collar, giving her that killer look. "Listen you bitch no one talks about my mother that way, my sister Sakura is not babysitting me, I was invited to attend this party by Ino and plus...I'm a college student her in WSU, next time you open your mouth full of shit, I will slam you against the wall breaking every part of your body" Shayla explain.

"That me" Ino voice shouted somewhere from the crowd.

I saw my sister Shayla slammed her ass back down on the orange couch.

Mona was about to say something when Karin looks at her "that enough" she said.

"Sorry about that, " Karin said.

"It fine as long as she can keep her mouth shut" Shayla answered.

Shayla grabbed her twin sister Sakura hand, to stand next to her. She takes a sip of her Smirnoff sour fruit punch.

"Let's get some air Shayla," I say and turn to walk away. I want to avoid party-drama at all costs. I don't need any enemies when I don't have any friends as it is.

"Do you want me to come?" Karin shouts.

I shake my head and make my way to the door. I knew I shouldn't have agreed with Karin to come to the party. I and my sister could be in are pajamas watching sex in the city and getting fat on greasy pizza. I decided to text Deidara instead as I sit outside this dreadful party with a bunch of drunken idiots.

I miss you, WSU isn't so fun so far, I send and sit on the stone wall waiting for his reply. I saw a couple of horny guys grinding a group of drunk girls from behind as they moan. I hope this isn't how everyone in college is.

I look on my phone there was a replying back from Deidara "Why not? I miss you too Sakura, I wish I was there with you" he said. It brings a smile on my lips.

"What are you doing my twin sister Shayla," asked.

"I'm texting Deidara" I replied.

"I missed him and I'm telling him that college is no fun at all," I said.

"That how you feel about college" she replied.

"Yeah, I answered."

I miss Gaara too, but...I'm not going to text him every time, something happens to me, we need to face the world on are own Sakura" Shayla said.

"I agree with you sister, we need to face the world on are own," I said. As I stuck my phone in my bra.

"Are you ready to go back inside, whatever happen from here forward, we could handle it," Shayla said.

I nodded as I take a sip of my drink, Shayla did the same she takes a sip of her Smirnoff sour watermelon drink.

"Let's go," we said in unison.

Inside my head I was thinking about Naruto, as I opened the door, a strong smell of weed lingers the air, as I and my sister walk inside.

A couple of minutes passed by, I was pushing my way through the crowd, holding my sister's hand.

"What going here!" I said.

I saw the couches were pushed back, in the center there was a built stage, on the right side a huge speaker and on the left side another huge speaker. Three microphones were standing in the middle. I saw Naruto passing a joint back to Menma and to the pineapple head ponytail dude.

My sister whisper in my ear, "the redhead with black highlight he is a cutie pie, I can eat him up from head to toe" she said.

I whisper back in my twin sister Shayla's ear, "yeah, I agreed with you but...what about Gaara" I replied.

"I love Gaara I will never cheat on him, but...he is a cutie pie that is a fact," she said.

"Okay if you say so," I said.

I heard Naruto voice echo through the microphone, to all of the party freaks, are you guy ready to party hard tonight.

"Yeah, everyone shouted in unison."

I and my twin brother Menma with my cousin Karin, are going to sing to all the party freak "We Are Young" he said.

"Fuck," I said. As the room went dark and stage light were turn on.

The sound of music boom through the huge speakers.

I saw Menma stroking the string of his guitar and Karin was playing a small acoustic piano, on the back, a boy with pineapple shape ponytail was beating on the drums. The voice of Naruto can be heard as he began to sing.

"We Are Young"

Give me a second I,

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State

My lover, she's waiting for me just across the bar

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and

I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies, you know

I'm trying hard to take it back

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not

All that you got

I guess that I, I just thought

Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

But our friends are back

So let's raise a toast

'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side (Nananananana)

I have no reason to run (Nananananana)

So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The angels never arrived (Nananananana)

But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)

So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight

The sound of confetti party poppers can be heard from every direction.

A giggling sound come from my twin sister Shayla, as she pulled the string on a party popper confetti flew everywhere and it lands on top of my hair.

I made an "O" shape, I was holding a couple of party poppers in my hand.

"Where did you get them Shayla", I whisper in her ear.

"There is a bucket full of them over there, she pointed with her middle finger towards the bucket.

"You're a bad girl Shayla" I whisper in her ear.

"Why?" she said

"You're pointing with your middle finger, and someone may thinking you're flipping a birdie on them" I whisper back in her ear.

I'm sorry about that, but...I do have a bad side, the same for you Sakura, she whispers back in my ear.

"I know" I whisper back in her ear.

"Pull the string for the confetti to pop out" she whispers back in my ear.

"I okay" I whisper back in her ear.

I pulled the string and a pop sound can be heard, as confetti flew everywhere.

I saw Sasuke walking around carrying a large bucket, and Jugo was following him from behind, he was also carrying a large bucket, as they shout to get your cold beer or a Smirnoff.

I couple of minutes passed by and I saw Sasuke and Jugo walking towards us, carrying the buckets on their shoulder " What should I get you hot mommas" he said.

I whisper in Sasuke ear, I want another Smirnoff sour watermelon."

"What about you Shayla" I whisper in her ear.

I want another Smirnoff sour fruit punch, she whispers in my ear.

I whispered again in Sasuke ear, my sister wants another Smirnoff sour fruit punch."

Sasuke grabs two white bottles and he opens them with a bottle opener, the lids make a sound as they fall on the floor.

"Thank you!" we said in unison.

"Your welcome," he said. As he heads towards a jumping group.

I and my twin sister crash are bottles together before we take a sip.

"Everyone sing's after me," Naruto said.

I heard voices singing from every direction.

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not

All that you got

I guess that I, I just thought

Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

But our friends are back

So let's raise a toast

'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side (Nananananana)

I have no reason to run (Nananananana)

So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The angels never arrived (Nananananana)

But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)

So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight

"This sounds like fun, let's sing my twin sister Shayla, whispers in my ear.

"Okay," I replied.

Sakura and her twin sister Shayla began to sing.

"Thank you party freaks" Naruto shouted. As he finishes singing. I saw red cup being lifted up in the air, like saying your welcome dude.

Naruto voice echo through the microphone " for are next song will sing centuries" he said.

"Centuries"

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong

The story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you

'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Oh, my god covered my eyes, when I saw Naruto jumps into the crowd, as he plays his guitar

"What wrong my twin sister Shayla, whispers in my ear.

I saw Naruto jump into the crowd, and I got scared, I whisper in my sister Shayla's ear.

"Don't worry about him, he is back on stage, my sister Shayla whisper in my ear.

I removed my hands from my face, I saw him, he was back on stage.

You and me in a dark room, surrounding by party freaks, I saw your beautiful blue eyes staring into my eyes, as you sing Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia And you're a cherry blossom, You're about to bloom You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

I and my twin sister Shayla we're adjusting are eyes when the lights were turn on.

I whisper in my twin sister ear, "Naruto has a piercing on his tongue, that hot and the way he is dress in a classic oxford short sleeves and is not button, and is showing his neon orange tank top, to complete the rest of his attire, he is wearing black skinny jeans and black boots and his hair is pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side" I said.

My twin sister Shayla whispers in my ear, "Sakura what about Deidara" she said.

"I love him I won't never cheat on him, but...I'm just saying his tongue piercing is hot," I said.

"Okay," Shayla answer.

Menma also has a piercing on his tongue, and he also dress in a similar way, as Naruto. He is wearing a black classic oxford short sleeves and is unbutton, and is showing his red jersey tank top, to complete the rest of his attire, he is wearing black skinny jeans and black boots and his hair is pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side.

Naruto finish singing and the party freaks clap, and Naruto voice echo through the microphone, "does anyone wants to come on stage and perform for us Naruto said.

Ino was standing next to Sakura, and she whispers in her ear, let's give them performance" she said.

"Let me asked Shayla if she wants to go up there" I whisper in Ino ear.

Ino just nodded.

I whisper in my sister Shayla's ear, Ino wants us to perform, are you whiling to go up there" I said.

"Yeah, Shayla answer."

I whisper in Ino ear, Shayla says yeah, she will go up there in perform.

"Let's do it, " Ino said.

Naruto repeats himself, "who wants to do a performance," he said.

"Me" Ino raised her hand.

"Me too Sakura" raised her hand.

"Me three Shayla" raised her hand.

"Please come up on stage," Naruto said.

Ino, Sakura, and Shayla pushed the way through the crowd.

Naruto, Menma, and Karin were already off the stage, when Sakura, Ino, and Shayla walked up on stage.

Shikamaru stayed on stage he is a D.J

Ino gives Shikamaru a kiss on the lips.

The voice of Mona shouted through the crowd " I will bet $800.00 dollars, those bitches don't know how to sing, they can only suck dick" she said.

"You're on BITCH" Shayla shouted.

"Good one Mona," Naruto and Menma said.

"I bet $500.00" Suigetsu shouted.

"I bet 300.00" Jugo shouted.

"I bet 1000.00" Sasuke shouted.

"I bet 1000.00" that they don't know how to sing Naruto and Menma shouted.

"Assholes" I and Shayla shouted.

"Thank you" they replied in unison.

Sasuke collected the money " anyone else want's to bet" he said.

Sakura, Ino, and Shayla were facing Shikamaru, we're going to sing "All About That Bass" they shouted in unison.

"Hit Mr. D.j," Ino said.

The sound of music began to play and Sakura, Shayla, and Ino voice echo through the microphone, as they began to sing.

"All About That Bass"

Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass... bass... bass... bass

Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two

But I can shake it shake it like I'm supposed to do

'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase

And all the right junk in all the right places

I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop

We know that shit ain't real, come on now, make it stop

If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up

'Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Yeah, my mama she told me "don't worry about your size"

(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)

She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night"

(That booty, uh, that booty booty)

You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll

So if that what you're into, then go 'head and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass... Hey!

I'm bringing booty back

Go 'head and tell them skinny bitches that

No, I'm just playing, I know you think you're fat

But I'm here to tell you...

Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Yeah, my mama, she told me, "don't worry about your size"

(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)

She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night"

(That booty booty, uh, that booty booty)

You know I won't be no stick figure, silicone Barbie doll

So if that's what you're into, then go 'head and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass...

You know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I said I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass...

Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass... Hey!

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass... Hey!

I'm all about that bass

Bout that bass...

Hey!

Yeah yeah... ohh... You know you like this bass... Hey...

The sound of whistling can be heard, from every direction, Sakura, Shayla, and Ino put both of there hands up in the air, as they shake their whole bodies.

Sakura did a split and she lean her body forward, as she shakes her butt and Shayla also did a split, as she lean her body forward, and she shake her butt and Ino also did a split and she lean her body forward, as she shakes her butt.

Sakura, Shayla, Ino swing the microphone to face the crowd, and they began to clap and then they crossed their arms, for their finger to tap on their shoulders, as they bend there right leg, and they did the same on bending there left leg, as they crossed their arms again, and with their right hand they tap on their right knee, as they lifted their hands in the air.

"Wow, they know, how to dance" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sakura, as he takes a sip of his beer, but then his eyes wonder towards Shayla, and he spit out his drink "What that hell, there two Sakura" he said.

Naruto whispers in Menma ear "hey bro do you see that girl next to Sakura, she looks like her, but...she has red eyes and her hair is red with black" he said.

"Yeah, see her Menma said."

"She was not with Sakura when we enter Karin dorm" Naruto whispers in Menma ear.

"Maybe she was in a different dorm, and she might be Sakura friend or they might be related," Menma said.

Shayla was staring into Menma eyes, as he rolled his eyes on her.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino said thank you, as the song was over, and the sound of whistling can be heard.

"For are next song we're going to sing "Party Rock Anthem," Sakura said.

The sound of music began to play.

Party rock

Yeah

Whoa!

Let's go!

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time (yeah)

And we gonna make you lose your mind (whoa!)

Everybody just have a good time (clap!)

Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)

Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it, baby!)

And we gonna make you lose your mind (yeah)

We just wanna see you... shake that!

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,

She on my jock (huh) non-stop when we're in the spot

Booty move the weight like she owns the block

Where I drank I gots to know

Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll

Half black half white, domino

Gain the money Oprah Doe!

Yo!

I'm running through these hoes like Drano

I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo

We party rock yeah! that's the crew that I'm repping

On a rise to the top no lead in our Zeppelin

Hey!

Party rock is in the house tonight (whoa)

Everybody just have a good time (yeah)

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Let's go

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it, baby!)

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you... shake that!

Every day I'm shuffling

Shuffling shuffling

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash

We get money, don't be mad, now stop – hating's bad

One more shot for us

(Another round)

Please fill up my cup

(Don't mess around)

We just wanna see

(You shake it now)

Now you home with me

(You're naked now)

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [3x]

Put your hands up to the sound [2x]

Get up [9x]

Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound

Put your hands up! [4x]

Party rock is in the house tonight (put your hands up!)

Everybody just have a good time (put your hands up!)

And we gonna make you lose your mind (put your hands up!)

Everybody just have a good good good time

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)

Oh! Oh! (Time to fill it now!)

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)

Shake that!

Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling

Put your put your

Put your put your (yeah yeah)

Put your put your (whoa!)

Put your put your

Put your hands up

Your hands up

Put your hands up

Every day I'm shuffling

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino on stage began to shuffle and all the party animal on the dance floor also began to shuffle.

"Thank you," Sakura, Shayla, and Ino said. As there song was over. The sound of clapping can be heard everywhere.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino walked off stage.

Ino was grinned Shikamaru, as he scratches a record.

In the kitchen counter the sound of bubbling water can be heard, as Naruto and Menma were hitting on a bong "this is good shit" they said unison.

Tenten and Neji were making out on the stairs.

Sasuke was grinding Karin from the back.

 **AN" I'm all about the bass the lyrics are from Megan trainor and we are young lyrics by fun. and centuries lyrics are by fall out boy. I tried to mimic the dance moves on video "I'm all about that bass. and party rock anthem by Lmao I mind if you leave a review but...I love the favorite and followers more.**


	8. Author note for College Romance

Author Note for College romance. This not a chapter.

Hello to the favorites and to the followers of college romance. Their will be some changes in this story. I will let you know what does change are. Naruto and his twin Menma are 40 year old college teachers at Konoha university. And Sakura and her twin sister are 19 years old. I was thinking this story will be between a teacher and a student. Based on the title of the story.

This story will be on hold until I make those changes.

Thank you for understanding

St3rfire


	9. Chapter 9 Author note

A College Romance 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
